The present invention relates to an improved racket, for instance, a tennis racket or similar device.
Tennis rackets are known which are mainly formed from a single metallic profile, shaped so as to define the frame, the throat-piece and the tail of the racket, a handle being slid around two mutually parallel ends of the aforesaid profile defining the tail.
Such a racket, which is known, is advantageous in that it is comparatively cheap to manufacture. Furthermore, its behavior in flexion is generally satisfactory. More or less unsatisfactory is, however, its torsional rigidity. This lack of rigidity results in a lack of precise control of the trajectory of the ball due to vibration the degree of which depends, of course, on the point of impact of the ball and on the striking force.